


Unspoken Truths

by Corvidology



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Kore prompted me with: Xmas Party.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Unspoken Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cravetherose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/gifts).



Moving back in to Baker Street had provided as normal a life as possible for Rosamund. She was surrounded by people who loved her, had a nanny personally vetted by Mycroft and Sherlock had even learned to keep his experiments out of her reach. 

Still, he was stressed most of the time. Rosamund was a handful and he still had hours at the surgery on top of his work with Sherlock. The fucking helped relax him.

They'd had a little too much to drink a few weeks after he moved back in and ended up naked in Sherlock's mostly unused bed. He'd always imagined sex with Sherlock, and he'd imagined it a lot, would involve being a guinea pig for Sherlock's latest treatise but he'd proved a surprisingly attentive and responsive lover and John had never got around to moving back into his own bedroom. Most of the time he slept alone, but when Sherlock was with him they fucked and eventually started cuddling afterwards, much to his surprise. They just never talked about any of it. 

Of course the Christmas party was Mrs. Hudson's idea with the usual suspects in attendance. He'd never seen Sherlock so sociable, meaning he didn't sit in a corner all night scowling at everybody. There were toasts made and presents exchanged, most of them for Rosamund, and when he wandered into the kitchen to fetch more wine, Sherlock followed him. 

Sherlock, who was now holding a small box exquisitely wrapped in green paper and a bow, the precise shade of his shirt. 

" _Long term hopes, forever forlorn?_ " 

He smiled at Sherlock who smiled back. 

"I hope not, John. Open it."

Inside the box was a simple wedding band. 

"It's made from gold blended with SIG Sauer P226 shell cases as you might say they brought us together." Sherlock looked nervous. He was never nervous. "I thought we should get married... so I can adopt Rosamund. That way Rosamund will be my legal heir, Mycroft's as well."

 _I love you too, Sherlock._ "Sounds like a sensible plan. I'm too busy to have a relationship with anyone else anyway." 

"That's settled then." Sherlock slipped the ring on his finger which of course fit perfectly. "Grab the champagne and we'll tell the mob."

He rescued the bottle from behind a tray of human ears. 

He knew Sherlock would never say such an illogical thing to him and if he ever said it to Sherlock he would probably fake his death again, but it was love all the same and that was more than enough for John.


End file.
